Power optimization of the display data-path from processor to display becomes ever more important with the growth of high resolution displays especially in mobile processor-based devices. Display bandwidth demand is pushing the performance requirements along the display data-path from where the rendered image resides to the panel electronics in the panel. For example, the bit rate capability of the display interface is getting higher while compression techniques are added to accommodate the growing display bandwidth demand.